CinderBella
by WickedWitchofthe West08
Summary: After moving to Forks, Isabella Swan on her first day of school meets the Cullen's. But can she befriend them and hide her secert at once? Can one of the Cullen's make her happy? read to find out. Please review!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Hey my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. It was my senior year of high school when my dad 'Charlie' and I moved from Florence Ave Downey, La to Forks, Washington that my life changed from being a living nightmare aka. Hell to to being just like it was meant to be. With the help of my new family I'm, or should I say we will tell you all about it. From all of the horrible times, to the best.


	2. New Girl In Town

Chapter 1

The New Girl In Town

_**Bella's POV**_

It was the day after Winter Break at Forks High when my dad, Charlie, and I moved to our new home in Forks, Washington. I guess that his reason was to get away from all of the bad memories that was there.

"Isabella Swan!" I heard my dad yell in my ear. Before i could answer him i felt this rain of ice cold water fall onto my head. I quickly looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 3 in the morning.

D..daddy i...its three in the m..morning. I...I don't ne...nee...need to g..get up for school f...for another th...three hours." I said in a tired/ scared tone.

"Are you talking back to me young lady?" He asked/ yelled at me in anger and furry as he slapped me across my face on my right cheek with power.

"N...n...no da...daddy. I'm...you see I'm just l...letting y...you know. I...I'm s...sorry." I said in fear as I held my hand on my right cheek.

"Good now I want you to get your ass out of bed cause I want you to finish unpacking everything. If you don't finish it all before you go to school you have until tomorrow morning before you go to school to have it completely finished. Do I make my self clear?" My father ordered and asked me.

"Y...yes s...sir." I said just staring at my blankets not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Good now get out of that bed and get to work."

Lunch Time

_**Rosalie's POV**_

While we Cullen's were sitting at our table . I couldn't help but stare at the new girl Isabella Swan. "Hey baby you okay? You look like there's something on your mind or that there's something wrong?" My husband Emmett asked me with a great amount of concern in is voice and on his face.

"Yeah Rosalie I've never felt you feel this way before." My youngest adopted brother, Jasper, asked me with the same amount of concern.

"It's nothing really." 'God why do I feel like I need to worry and be concern about the new girl Isabella. I don't even know her. I mean sure we have a couple classes so far together but so what. I've never felt this concern about anyone that's not my family.' I thought to myself.

Right on cue Edward the eldest; well the eldest one that has been a what you humans call vampire the longest but in reality he's the youngest age wise cause he's only 17. "Hey Rosalie why are you concerned about the new girl?" He asked me with a hint of humor in his voice.

"God I hate it when you read my mind like that Edward." I said low enough to where no human could hear. "And what's son humorous about me being concern for her?" I asked with a great amount of irritation in my voice.

"Oh I don't know Rosalie maybe its because you don't care and I quote you on your own thoughts, 'I've never felt this concern about anyone that's not my family.' end quote." Edward said in a really irritating mocking voice that only he could do.

"I don't know why. I just feel that she's not like everyone in this school. It's just that... well I don't know... I just feel well connected to her some how." I said trying to explain myself.

"Well she is different that's for sure."

"What do you mean Eddie?" Alice my only sister asked.

"Alice how many times have I told you not to call me Eddie?" Edward asked Alice with irritation.

"A lot but I mean whose counting. But forget about that. Will you be so kind as to tell us what you meant by what you said."

"Fins. What I _**meant**_ was that I can't read her mind. I mean with all of the classes that we have; which is so far practically all of them; I've been trying and trying but I just can't do it."

It was at that moment that we heard the conversation that that so called popular girl Jess and her followers were having with Isabella.

"Hey your the new girl right?" Jess asked in her insulting voice. All Isabella did was nod her head yes while she concentrated on what I think is some of her homework. "Don't you know how to talk?" Again all Isabella did was nod her head yes. "God girls she is such a freak." Jess said to her followers with humor in her voice.

Without even knowing it it was standing up off of Emmett's lap. I could feel the stares that my family was giving me but i just ignored it.

"Sweet heart what are you doing?" Emmett asked with curiosity.

"Well someone has to do something. I mean look at what their doing to her." When pointed to Jess and her surrounding Isabella Jess shoved her off of her seat.

"Oh look Jess I think that she's about to cry." Megan (one of Jess's followers) said in a taunting voice.

"Yeah. Boo hoo." Mandy (another one of Jess's followers) said in a mimicking voice.

"Hey I think that you girls should back off."


	3. Lunch With The Cullen's

Chapter 2

Lunch with the Cullen's

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"Hey I think you girls should back off!" I said as I walked over to Isabella's side glaring t Jess and her followers as I started helping Isabella pick up her stuff and helping her get up off of the ground.

"Oh man it's that blond Cullen bitch." I heard Jess say. All I did was give her my death glare and she along with her followers ran like the scaredy cats that they really are.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked turning my attention back to Isabella. Just like she did with Jess and her followers all Isabella did to answer was nod yes as I helped her to her feet after we put her books on the table. I then took a quick glance over at the table where my family was sitting then back at Isabella. "Hey do you want to eat with me and my family?" I asked as I pointed to the table where my adopted family was sitting. She turned her head and I could tell that her eyes were following where I was pointing. "Do you want to eat with them and meet them?" I asked again but this time in a soothing type voice and a little hope mixed in with it. Again all she did was nod her head yes; and when she did with me helping her carry her books Isabella and I started towards my siblings.

_**Edward's POV**_

As Rosalie and the new girl Isabella Swan started towards our table I tried to read her thoughts and just like in the other classes that we have together I couldn't. I mean I tried again and again but I still had no luck.

"Hey guys I want to introduce you all to my new friend Isabella. Isabella…"

"Bella." Isabella said in a really low voice but thank god it wasn't to low for us to hear.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked in shock for this was the first time that she or even all of us for that matter had ever heard her say a single word all through out the day since today was her first day here.

"I like to be called Bella." She added in a little bit of a higher voice but not by that much. Instead of looking at us all she did was stare at the floor.

"Oh I so sorry. Well then guys this is my new friend Is… I mean Bella. Bella this is my sister Alice…" I quickly saw Alice beam with excitement as Rosalie introduced them.

I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She had a certain way about her that I wish that I wish that I could explain. When I finally got back to reality and out of my thoughts I saw that all of my family was staring at me; but most importantly was that Bella was staring at me as well but it was in a way that if I had a beating heart it would be racing almost to the point that I would be having a heart attack.

"And this is my youngest adopted brother Edward." Rosalie said with a smirk on her face like she had accomplished something. I then turned to Alice and she had that same exact look.

Before I could say anything I heard Bella say in her cute and innocent low voice, "It's very nice to meet you all."

_**Bella's POV**_

As Rosalie started introducing me to her adopted family I couldn't help but hear Edward's thoughts.

"_God what is it about Bella that's making me feel this way?" _He asked himself. _"I mean she is the only human that I've ever encountered that I couldn't read their mind. Plus she just has this way about her that's driving me crazy."_

It was at that moment that I heard Alice's thoughts. I could tell just by the enthusiasm in her inner thought voice that she was the most energetic/ hyper one out of the entire family.

"_God I can't believe that my vision came true. I mean it really sucks that I can't see Bella in my visions and that Edward can't read her mind but still I knew right away that Edward would fall head~over~heals on love with Bella as soon as they were right next to eachother. My only issue with her is that…God dammit I can't see into her past or future. Its like a fucken werewolf. Well at least she doesn't block out my visions of my family when we're around her like those stupid dogs do."_

Then I started hearing the well built, blond hair boy's thoughts and man did I know that out of all of them he was going to be so much fun to be around. I just knew by my gut that he and I were going to be the bestest of friends out of all of them.

"_Man this is great. I'm going to have another sister other then Alice…"_ I wonder what he meant by that. I then got back to reality just for a quick second to hear Rosalie say, "And this is my boyfriend/ fiancé Emmett." Oh well that answered that question. _"This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait till we get closer together."_

I then quickly went over to the blond short curly haired boy's thoughts and knew that he was the calm one in the family.

"_Man Bella's emotions and feelings…" _'Aren't feelings and emotions the same thing?' I asked myself. _'Are out of control? I wonder why that is? I know that it can't be caused by us cause I mean we all just met eachother'_

I was then back in reality to hear Rosalie say, "And this is my youngest adopted brother Edward." I couldn't help but blush a little bit when I heard her say his name. I then said the first thing that came to my mind. "It's very nice to meet you all." I could tell that I was still blushing.

After I said that I listened in on what all of them were saying again.

_(Emmett's thoughts) Edward what's up with you? I mean while Rosalie, was introducing us to Bella you automatically went into your own world wearing this goofy expression on your face."_ I quickly looked over at Edward and saw him shrug his shoulders. _"Man I have to say that your expression was so funny. Did you realize when Bella said 'It's very nice to meet you all.' You had looked at her in the way that Rosalie and I look at eachother, and how Jasper and Alice look at eachother? I swear it's like you've already fallen in love with her. Which is really weird cause you both just met eachother."_ I quickly looked over at Edward and saw him shrug his shoulders and look embarrassed. _"Well just know that we're going to talk about this at the end of school."_

_(Jasper's thoughts) "Hey Edward Bella's having this strong emotion coming towards you." _'Can he really feel that?' I asked myself. I then felt myself blush. _"And man your emotion is the exact same towards her. I swear if you could blush, from what I'm feeling from you, you would be. But not to shock you but the feelings that your having for Bella isn't what's puzzling me,"_ I quickly looked over at Edward and saw his face turn from embarrassed to interest in a blink of an eye. I then focused back on Jasper's thoughts acting like I was paying attention to what Alice and Rosalie were saying. I bet that they knew I wasn't though. _"I'm feeling a little bit of a lovey dovey that's aimed at you. But the strange emotions that I'm getting from her is a scared, pained, nervous, and very miserable. All of the negative emotions that I'm feeling that's coming off of her is really strong Edward. Thank God I know how to control emotions like that. Edward I'm really scared for her. I mean I was feeling these emotions from her in Miss. Evans's English class and that was first period. I know that these emotions aren't from this being her first day at school." _

I quickly stopped listening to Jasper's thoughts for the end of lunch bell rang. Then without me realizing it I started listening in on Alice's as I started leaving the cafeteria.

_(Alice's thoughts) "Good lunch today was awesome. I knew that Bella and I were going to be friends right away only by gut feeling. It just really puzzles me that I can't see into her future or look into her past like I can with other humans. Well another thing that's bothering me is that all through out lunch all Bella did was stare at her hands and on occasion look over at Edward. Its just really weird and really puzzled me a lot. Oh well I'll talk to the gang about it after school. I know one thing, Rosalie was right about Bella, she really isn't like anyone in this school."_

'_Did Rosalie really think that way about me?' _I asked myself as I entered my next class.


	4. What's Wrong With Bella

Chapter 3

What's Wrong with Bella?

_**Bella's POV**_

At the end of school I started to walk home when all of a sudden here comes dad in a police car. I guess that no matter where we go he will always be a police officer. "Bella get in already. I need to drop you off at home so that I can get to work. So get your ass in the car now!!" He ordered me. I did exactly what he commanded of me. When we pulled up to the house I quickly got out of the car and when I was inside I started unpacking.

When I finally finished it was time for me to get ready for school. I did my usual ritual for getting ready for school. I knew that I only had a little bit of homework that I still had to get done. So I figured that if I got to school early then I could get it all finished. Needless to say I went faster then usual.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

When we got to school we saw Bella get out of her I think father's vehicle. "Hey Bella wait up." I yelled as I ran like a human would. God I hate running so slow. I knew that while I was catching up to her so was everyone else.

When I finally reached her she looked so exhausted. 'What did she do stay up all night doing homework?' I asked myself.

"Hey you okay?" I heard Edward ask in a great deal of concern.

"Yeah I just didn't get that much sleep last night that's all." Bella explained as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Why didn't you get any sleep? What were you doing that you didn't sleep?" Emmett asked with just as much of concern that Edward had in his voice.

"I got so into unpacking that I didn't really pay attention to the time." She said. Even though no one else saw it I just knew that she was lying. "Well I guess that I'll see you all later." She said as she walked away.

"She's lying." I said aloud. All of my family looked at me with strange looks on their faces.

"Why do you say that Rose?" Alice asked with curiosity.

"I don't know what it is but I just have this gut feeling that's saying that she's lying." I explained. Just then the school bell rang.

_**February 13**__**th**___

_**Edward's POV**_

For the past couple of weeks Rosalie has sworn up and down that Bella is keeping not only something big but also that she might be endanger. Well like always I just ignore everything that she says.

Today is the day before Valentine's Day and I was trying to think up of something special to do and give to Bella.

"Do you think you'll tell Bella your feelings for her?" I heard Emmett taunted at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh come on Edward. We all know that you really like her." Jasper said with laughter in his voice as he sat on our couch in the living room.

"Oh will you two leave Edward alone." Our adopted mother Esme said. "If Edward likes this girl then I must say that it's about time."

"What do you mean Esme?" Alice who came out of no where asked as she went over to Jasper and sat on his lap.

"Well for centuries Edward hasn't found anyone who he fell in love with and since he met this girl I must say that she's had a great influence on him." Esme explained.

_**Bella's POV**_

I couldn't believe that just because I forgot my umbrella my dad would tell me to stay outside until I've dried off. It's been what I think an hour since we got home and god how already I'm feeling dizzy.

"Isabella Swan!!" I heard my dad yell as he opened to door. "What the hell are you doing playing around? Where's my dinner?" He snapped in his angry tone.

I quickly ran inside and began making his dinner. "Dinners done." I said as I put his plate on the table.

"Well bring it to me and get me another beer while you're at it." I did as he said.

When I was about to put his dinner and beer on his dinner tray I tripped over his foot and his hot tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich fell and landed right on him.

"What the hell!!! Are you trying to kill me like you killed your mom and Mary?" He yelled as he threw me on the floor.

"I'm s…so…s…sorry d…dad. It was an ac…accident." I stammered as I heard my arm pop because my dad was pulling it behind my back.

He then threw me to the floor, sat on top of me, and then he started punching my face like I was a punching bag. "You ruined my life!! You killed the two women that I ever loved. Murderer!!!" He kept on yelling all the while he was punching me.

When he finally stopped all he said was, "Get this cleaned up and get out of my sight." And when he left the room I got up carefully, got a sponge and scrubbed the floor to get all of the blood off of it.

When I was done I went up to my room and just layed in my bed. Finally I don't know what time it was but I finally fell a sleep.


	5. Valentine's Day Nightmare Part 1

Chapter 4

A Valentine's Day Nightmare Part 1

_**Edward's POV**_

It was finally Valentine's Day and I have made up my mind to finally tell Bella how I feel about her. My family thankfully is behind me 100% and of course Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett decided that we should come to school during lunch tine.

It was 15 minutes before it would be our lunch time. I quickly got a dozen roses for Bella and all 5 of us rushed to school. When we arrived and entered the cafeteria we all saw Bella sitting alone. Before I knew it Alice and Rosalie were on their way over to her and then waited for Jasper, Emmett, and I to come over and sit down.

When we all sat down I heard Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett ask, "What's she hiding on her face?" I just shrugged for I was wondering the same thing myself.

"Hey Bella Happy Valentines Day." I said handing her the dozen red roses to I got for her.

"Bella why are you wearing all black today?" Alice asked her in her fashion disgusted voice.

"I always do on Valentines day." Bella said in a low voice.

"Okay that's it I can't take it any more!" Rosalie and Alice blurted out at the same time. Jasper, Emmett, and I were shocked when we saw Alice and Rosalie fight Bella to get her hair out of her face and to no surprise they won.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Oh my God Bella what happened?" Edward asked me in a very worries and concerned voice.

"It's nothing." I lied as I tried to get my hair back over my face. But sadly to my dismay Alice and Rosalie wouldn't let me.

And what could make this worse but… "Oh my God Bella its Valentines Day not Halloween." I heard Jess taunt from behind me.

"Why don't you leave her alone Jess." Edward growled at her. I was stunned. I never thought that Edward Cullen was the type of person to growl.

"Oh Bella why are you wearing black? Is it because you killed two people on Valentines Day in the past?"

"What?" all of my new friends asked me in shock.

"I didn't kill them. It was all accidents. I would never kill my mom or my step-mom, Mary. I loved both of them." At that moment through my tears I started to feel dizzy so I quickly ran out of the cafeteria and into the girl's bathroom. Not knowing that Jess and her followers were right behind me.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"Do you think we should go after her?" Emmett asked still in shock.

I glanced over at Edward and the look on his face pained me to even look at. "You okay Edward?" I asked with worry and concerned.

"Rosalie, Alice quick! Go to the bathroom now!" he ordered with worry and fear in his voice and all over his face.

"Why?" Alice asked him as she looked him up and down with concern.

"Cause Jess and her followers are doing something bad to Bella." He said with even more fear and worry plus a hint of anger, hatred, and rage, and by that I know the person it was aimed at.

When Alice and I got to the bathroom Bella was unconscious on the cold tile floor with blood all over her hair, face, her blouse, plus some on the floor, the corner of one of the sinks, and on one of the mirrors. When I looked towards Alice I just saw her nod to me and then quickly leave the bathroom. I knew exactly what she was on her way to do and I was grateful.


	6. Valentine's Day Nightmare Part 2

Chapter 5:

A Valentines Day Nightmare Part II

_**Emmett's POV**_

A couple minutes later after Alice and Rosalie left to check on Bella I glanced over at Edward and thought,_ 'Is Bella okay?' _over to him. Before he could say or do anything I saw Alice running like a human on a track team. It was them that I knew that something was wrong.

"Emmett I need you to come with me. Edward you go to the front office and get all of us especially Bella an early dismissal. Jasper you go and bring Emmett's jeep to the front of the school, and then you have to call Carlisle and tell him that we're on our way to the hospital and to meet us at the door." Alice ordered us. With worry and fear written all over her face plus in her voice she confirmed that Bella was indeed hurt really badly. "Today and now people." She yelled, yet not to loud to draw attention in her controlling and stern voice. Jasper and Edward quickly got out of their seats and headed to where they had to go to do what Alice ordered.

Right before Alice and I got into the girls bathroom, Alice got her looking in the future look in her eyes. I guess that she was checking to see if anyone was would come in to the bathroom or if anyone except Bella and Rosalie were in it. I quickly glanced over at Edward and I could tell by the look he gave me that he really wanted to be the one to help Bella the way that I was. Man I have to say that Bella is the only girl that has ever made Edward jealous of me. I then looked at Alice and she nodded to me and opened the door.

When Alice and I were inside of the bathroom and I finished closing the door and locked it just to be safe. When I turned around I saw Rosalie sitting on the floor with Bella's head on her lap. I was frozen where I was as I saw all of the bloody towels that surrounded the them and I watched as Rosalie was dabbing Bella's face with a clean paper towel trying to clean her up and get as much blood off of her as she could. I then tore my attention from Rosalie and Bella to looking around the bathroom to get some sort of idea as to what happened. It was then I saw that there was a cracked mirror; probably from someone jamming Bella's head in; glass from the mirror all over the floor, some blood on the sink; maybe after they jammed her head into the mirror she fell and hit her head on the corner of the sink. My attention was then drawn back to Rosalie and Bella, and now Alice who was now handing Rosalie and new clean wet paper towel. It was at that moment that Rosalie looked up from cleaning Bella and stared at me. I knew that she saw the worry, fear, some anger, and rage that I had for Bella and what had happened to her written all over my face. I even thought that I saw a little bit of jealousy as well but not that much to be certain.

Alice then slapped my shoulder; hard I might add; and then said, "Emmett will you stop staring and help us out. I mean..." Alice looked around making sure that no one was around. I guess she forgot that I had locked the door. "Rosalie and I or just one of us could carry Bella out of here with no problem, but how would that look to all of the teachers and students?"

Rosalie then added as she glanced at the still unconscious and badly beaten Bella. She then looked at me with some fear, worry, and anger in her eyes. I knew why that was and why she had been drawn to Bella. It was because when she was still human her husband Bob Jefferies use to abuse her and rape her. Well with all of the abuse that Bob did to my Rosalie she ended up to the point where she looked just like Bella did now. "We need you to carry her out carefully," I must say that she really emphasized 'carefully'. "Out of here and out of the school to your jeep. You, me, and Alice will be in the back holding Bella making sure that her injuries won't get any worse. Then you'll carry her into the hospital till Carlisle puts her on a stretcher. Is that understood?" All I could do was nod.

"Can you handle that?" Alice then asked. By the tone of her voice I couldn't tell if she was serious or joking. I guess that it was a little bit of both.

"Yes I can handle it." I walked over to Rosalie and Bella. I bent down and I 'carefully' lifted Bella into my arms and off of Rosalie's lap to where I was holding her as if she were a baby. As we walked out of the bathroom everyone was staring at us. Alice and Rosalie made sure that no one got in the way. As I looked around I saw most of the students staring at us had written all over their face shock, disbelief, and worry all over their face; while others, mostly Jess and her followers, had humor and laughter. I could just kill them along with the other people who thought that this was funny. Thank God I was carrying Bella and was more concerned with her survival and not getting revenge.


	7. To Tell Or Not To Tell?

Chapter 6:

To Tell or Not to Tell that is the Question

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Ring……ring…….ring…..

When I answered my phone I heard Jasper's voice filled with worry, fear, and concern. "Carlisle we need you to get a stretcher and to get ready to meet us in less then five minutes."

"Jasper what's going on? Are you all okay?" I asked with curiosity as to what was going on.

"It's Bella…."

"Bella Swan? The only daughter of Chief Swan?" I asked interrupting Jasper.

"Yes. We all think that her dad abuses her and today some girls, I think that they were Jess and her followers; anyway they beat the crap out of her to where she was unconscious. Edward's driving so you know that we'll be there really soon." Jasper explained to me.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you all." After I got off the phone with Jasper I grabbed a stretcher and walked to the elevator and just as I thought out came my children with Emmett holding Isabella Swan as if she were a baby.

"Dad you have to do everything that you can to save her." My son Edward begged. I swear if we could cry Edward would be bawling out tears.

"I'll do all that I can son." I said in a reassuring voice. I then instructed Emmett to carefully lay Isabella on to the stretcher. I then ran at human speed to get her to the er.

After taking her x-rays I knew that Jasper wasn't kidding about Isabella being abused. Though I knew that he wouldn't make up such a story like. Putting that thought in the back of my mind I quickly got to work. Setting her three broken ribs, her broken shoulder blade. I sewed up her split lip, and the slash that was on the side of her right eye, most likely made from her being pushed into a mirror, along with all of the other gashes that were all over her arms.

2 Hours Later

When I finished I put her in an empty room, checked her vitals and then set out to find my children.

_**Edward's POV**_

Carlisle has been in with Bella for two hours now. I couldn't believe that this had happened to Bella the love of my life of all people.

Just then we saw Carlisle come out. He signaled for all of us to come over to him. I couldn't stand it anymore so when I got up to him I asked, "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. I had to reset three broken ribs and one of her shoulders. Along with sewing up a few of her cuts. But over all she'll be fine."  
_  
"Thank God."_ Alice thought.

"_I'm so relieved that she'll survive. This situation feels too much like what happened to me."_ Rosalie thought.

"Well that's good to hear." Emmett said breaking the silence.

"Can we see her?" All of us asked in unison.

Carlisle looked at all of us with shock and humor on his face. "Yes you can."

"Don't worry she'll be awake when we get to her room." Alice said with a smile on her face.

_**Bella's POV**_

As I started waking up I heard familiar yet unknown voices entering the room. When I opened my eyes I looked around and right away I knew that I was in a hospital. 'Man dad'll sure kill me now when he finds out about this.' I thought to myself.

"Hello Isabella."

"Bella. I like t…to be called B…Bella." I said to the young blond man who I could only assume was the doctor.

"I'm sorry. Bella my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen…?"

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Okay. Carlisle what am I doing here?" I asked curious as to why I was in a hospital and surrounded by the Cullen's.

"Don't you remember what happened at school?" Alice asked me with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I remember, but that doesn't explain why I'm here." I stated trying to block out the images of what Charlie might… wait not might will do to me when he finds out, and what had just occurred.

"Bella you needed medical help. Your body was badly damaged." I heard Carlisle explain. "You had three broken ribs, a broken shoulder, and quite a lot of cuts that needed stitches."

"You guys lay off." Jasper said in an ordering and stern, yet soft voice.

"What do you mean by lay off?" Rosalie asked him with confusion.

"Look can't you guys see that she's stressed out enough plus filled with fear." I heard Japer explain.

"Whoa…huh? How did you know that I'm feeling?" I asked with tears coming out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

Before I knew it Edward was by my side and he pulled me carefully into an embrace. It was then that I knew that I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I heard Edward say in a soothing voice, "Shh. It's okay. You're going to be okay. Just let it all out. I'm here." I swear it sounded as though he was about to cry himself.

"Don't leave me." I sobbed into his shirt and grabbing hold of him with all the strength that I had.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He said as he ran his the back of my head and then he started rubbing my back.

"We'll be outside if either of you need us." I heard Rosalie say. Then they were gone and Edward and I were left alone. _'Finally'_ I thought to my self.

"Bella will answer something for me?" Edward asked still using his soothing voice.

"Is that the question?" I asked in a joking voice, but by the look on his face I knew better. "Sure what is it?"

"Does your father really abuse you?" He asked in a soothing yet serious tone.

"W…what? W…wh….why you e…even t…th…think t…th…that?" I asked in shock. 'Does he know my dark secret?' I asked myself.

"How could I not. Look Bella I understand that your kind'ov a clumsy person, but come on get real. Some of your bruises look like a shoe or a human hand and fist. Edward explained with a bit of not only anger but also concern and love in his voice.

"Look Edward this is none of your business." I said in a saddened voice. It was at that moment that I found out that I was beginning to fall in love with Edward Cullen. _'I know that I can't take a chance on telling him the truth. I mean what would Charlie do to me or worse what would he do to Edward? But should I take a chance?' _I asked my self.

"Bella you are my concern."

His statement took me off guard. "W…wh…what do y…you ma…mean Edward?" I asked not understanding how I could be his concern.

"look Bella I…I… what I'm trying to say is that I…I love you." He finally got out.

Did I just hear him right? Did he just tell me that he loves me? "You l….lo…love me? Even though I'm known to have killed my mom and step mom Mary?" I asked through my sobs of confusion, happiness, and pain.

"Bella they were accidents. They weren't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself." Edward said holding as if I were about to fall. "But can you tell me one thing"

"What?" I was now scared as to what he was now going to ask me.

"Do you love me as well?"

I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked at his face. The face of my guarding angle and knight in shining armor. My hero and love. "Edward…" I then stopped and looked at his face. I bet he thinks that I'm gonna say _'Sorry but no.'_ Boy was he wrong.

I then grabbed the back of his neck never loosing contact with his eyes, and then pulled him down for a lover's kiss. When we broke apart I said a little out of breath, "Does that answer your question?"

Edward then pulled me close and said in a loving voice, "It sure does." We then started making out again.


	8. From Hell to Heaven

Chapter 7

From Hell to Heaven

_**Edward's POV**_

It has been a whole month since Bella and I became a couple. I'm so happy that she's in my life but I just wish that she would get out of that nightmare of a house.

"Come on Bella please?" I heard my sister Alice beg.

"Alice you know that my dad won't allow it." Bella said with sadness. I picked up Bella's hand in my own and brought it up to my lips for a kiss.

"Well I guess that this is a Romeo and Juliet story." I heard Emmett say in humor.

"Yeah one where you both don't kill yourselves." Jasper added.

I looked over to Bella and saw her blushing. "Well I'm glad that I've got my Juliet."

Bella then lifted her head and stared into my eyes that would make my heart race. That is if my heart could race. "And I've got my Romeo."

_**Bella's POV**_

When my dad and I got into the house I quickly went upstairs and into my room so that I could start my homework. The only problem was when I got to my room it was bare. It had no bed, no dresser, no computer or desk, and no books or bookshelves. Over all it had nothing. I then heard my dad come in.

"D…dad wh…where's all of m…my stuff?" I asked in fear.

"Did you really think that I didn't know about you and that Cullen boy?" He asked me in anger.

"Dad p…pl…please…" I started to beg. The then slapped me so hard that I twirled around and then hit the floor hard.

"Did you think that I would just let you live like that?" He questioned now kicking the crap out of me. He then flipped me onto my back and sat on my abdomen. He then started punching me like I was a punching bag. "Do you really think that anyone would fall in love with a murderer like you? Pa-lez. That's just pathetic just like you are." After what I could only estimate as 2 or more hours dad left for work. Leaving me on my cold wooden, blood soaked floor all alone.

_**Alice's POV**_

Without warning I saw Bella's dad leaving his house with blood all over his boots, hands and fists.

"Guys we have to check up on Bella!" I yelled in an earnest voice.

"Alice what's wrong? " Edward asked me with pain in his voice.

I then saw the rest of my family coming towards me. "I just had a vision of Bella's father leaving their house with blood all over his boots, hands, and fists." When I finished explaining I saw anger and rage on Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle and Esme's face.

"Well then lets go." Edward said on his way out the door.

_**Jasper's POV**_

We ran as fast as we could; like we were hunting; over to Bella's house. When we got there we saw Bella's father get into his police cruiser and drive off. I felt Edward's emotion swell up into that of someone about to kill.

"Edward don't worry about getting your revenge now. Think about Bella." Thank God for my calming words and powers. One by one all of my siblings along with Carlisle jumped up to Bella's window and into her room.

The first thing that I noticed was the strong scent of blood. When we all heard a painful low moan we quickly looked to the ground.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

When I saw Bella the first thing that I noticed was that all of her face was swelled up. I quickly looked around the room and it looked as though no one lived in it.

"Edward I need you to carefully pick Bella up into your arms and as fast as you can get her to my surgery table at the house." I watched my son carefully pick Bella up and he along with the rest of us ran to our house where I quickly started my surgery on Bella.

_**Bella's Surgery**_

The first thing that I did was give her some sleeping gas so that she wouldn't wake up during the surgery. I then took her x-rays and saw that six of her ribs were now broken, her left humerous bone was snapped in half like a twig, the same with her right tibia, and left fibula. Her skull was a different matter. Her infraorbital sides along with her right infraoulietal margin. I was really shocked to see that her spine was only bruised and that all of her major organs were fine. Her recluse abdomens, linear alba, and external oblique were just badly bruised.

_**Edward's POV**_

"How is she?" I asked in hope that she was still alive,

"Well she's fine now."

"What do you mean?" Emmett and Rosalie asked in concern.

"Well she was badly injured and I lost her a couple times. I have to be honest with all of you. I really don't think she'll make it with out us turning her."

"WHAT?!?" I roared in anger and rage.

"Look Edward I did the best that I could. If you would like I could change her for you."

"You mean make her into one of us?" I heard Jasper ask with consideration in his voice.

"Yes but I'll leave that decision up to you Edward."

I thought about it then quickly said, "Carlisle will you her me through it please. If anyone's going to change her it'll be me."

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you all like this story. If you enjoy this then look for my new Twilight fanfic "Our New Sistier Bella' coming soon.


	9. Free Atlast

Chapter 8

Free At Last

_**Bella's POV**_

When I a woke I automatically knew that my senses were more keen and as strange as it may sound I swear I could hear all the way to the free way. Plus I could see much better and it was sharper too. "What the hell happened to me?" I asked myself aloud as I began sitting up on what i believed to an operating table.

"So your finally awake?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned my head to the direction of the voice and there before me i saw Edward. "What happened? How long have I been out?" I asked him.

_'So she doesn't know that she's turned into one of us? I wonder how she'll take it?'_ I heard Edward say to himself. "You've been out for about four days." I then began to get up off of whatever I was on, "Whoa take it easy." Edward said helping me stand.

"Thanks...um...what do you mean that I've changed into one of you?" I asked wanting to know what had happened to me in the past four days.

"Well before I get into that don't you want to eat. I mean i bet your throat is burning." Edward said. I wonder if he's just trying to change the subject.

"No my throats fine." I said.

"No burning?" He asked in shock.

"Nope." The look that he gave me was one of shock, surprise, and curiosity. "Where is everyone?" I asked wondering where everyone was. _'Why did only Edward come to see me? Did they think that I was dangerous?'_ I asked myself.

"They thought that it would be best if i was the one who told you about the change."

"Let me guess, they chickened out?" I said bluntly.

"You could say that." Edward said with the grin that I love the most on his face.

"And you were that one they picked to, oh how should I say it, um tame the beast?"

"What? No. It's not like that." He said in offensiveness,

"Then pray do tell me what it is like?" I said getting angry.

"Its just that they wanted me to be the one to ease you into understanding what's happened to you because of how much you mean to me, Technically, it was my decision to turn you." He explained to me.

"It was?" he just nodded his head yes. "Why though? Why would you want to change me into whatever I am?"

"He looked at me in a stunned look before he said, " I love you Bella and I never want to loose you."

"You love me Edward?" I asked him giving him my cutesie face.

He grinned and let out a little laugh before saying, "I love you with all of my very existence, and I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. And Bell I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

I looked at him stunned and shocked. "You want to marry me? Is this for real?"

He smiled at me as he pulled out an engagement ring. "Bella I love you and i want to spend the rest of my existence being with you. So will you marry me?"

I looked at him with a huge smile and said, "Of course I will." Edward slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. "Oh Edward I love you so much." Before I could say another word Edward pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips against mine.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

_**No One's POV**_

It's now been six years since Bella was save, turned, and got engaged to Edward. She and Edward now live as one never leaving each others sides. All of the Cullen's live together happily forever. Oh and Charlie got his punishment. He is now serving life in prison for the death of his daughter Isabella (Bella)Swan. Little did he know that she is alive and well.


End file.
